The Prince and I
by V-San
Summary: Naoto is seduced Amagi style and there's no royalty in sight.


_The Prince and I_

She guessed it was to do with the fact that most people either saw her dressed in a kimono for the inn, or her uniform for school, but Yukiko worried sometimes that she didn't have enough sex appeal.

Not that she wanted to become one of those girls with hordes of boys chasing after her, that really wasn't her thing, but she decided that it would be nice to be noticed for something other than being the heir to the inn once in a while (she wasn't counting that bizarre challenge that the boys at school had set up, that was more bothersome than anything).

Besides, it wasn't exactly boys she was looking to interest. More like girls, or rather, one girl in particular.

She'd had her eye set on a certain member of the team for a while now, even though she'd never been in much of a position to make any kind of advance (never mind the fact that making the first move was an almost foreign concept to her), still, she had determination, which had to count for something.

Though, when Naoto Shirogane was the girl she had her eye on, she wasn't entirely sure if determination could be seen as something incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

This was pretty much the whole reason she'd organized a 'girl's day out' with Rise, Chie and Naoto, under the ruse of spending more time together as friends, she was planning to make some kind of move on the Detective.

Once the quartet met up at Okina City, Rise wasted no time in dragging them off to look at clothing stores. Chie followed, mumbling something about looking for another jacket, and Yukiko hung back with Naoto, who seemed reluctant to follow them and look at the more feminine items for sale.

"So, Naoto-kun..." Yukiko said, grasping around for some sort of conversation topic as the two of them walked along, "umm...have you worked on any interesting cases lately?"

The question elicited a sigh from the other girl however, and she guessed that the topic of work was the wrong one to bring up.

"I'm afraid not," Naoto told her. "The last case I took on was quite some time ago, and was merely a request to find a missing cat. Hardly an engaging use of my time."

"Oh. That's too bad, but maybe you'll get something new to work on soon?"

This got her a small nod and she tried to think of something else to say. She was quickly interrupted from her thoughts by Rise, who stuck her head out from the entranceway to a gaudy looking clothes shop and yelled at them both to hurry up.

Naoto groaned and reluctantly sped up her steps to take her towards the shop, when Yukiko's hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"S-say Naoto-kun, do you have anyone, umm, special that you're seeing right now?" She stammered out quickly, blushing red even as she said it.

"Not currently Sempai," Naoto answered. "But why do you ask?"

"Oh...no reason," Yukiko told her, berating herself mentally for being so forward one moment and so shy the next.

Shooting a puzzled look towards her, Naoto continued onwards and went inside, Yukiko following a moment later, determination in her eyes once more.

Inside, Yukiko saw that while both Chie and Rise were busy perusing the racks of clothes, Naoto had seated herself in a chair by the dressing rooms, seemingly steeling herself for a few hours of monotony.

Quickly searching the rails for a few things of her own, Yukiko advanced towards the detective, smiling slightly when she saw that her eyes were already glazed over from boredom.

"Naoto," she said, snapping the other girl's gaze back from wherever it had been and onto her, "I don't suppose you'd be able to offer me a few opinions on these clothes could you? Only I'm not sure how well these would suit me and I could use someone with a good eye."

Unexpectedly, Naoto looked a bit uncomfortable at the question. "Ahh, maybe someone like Chie-sempai or Rise-san would be more experienced to perform that sort of task? I mean, I'm hardly-"

"Nonsense Naoto-kun, I'm sure you'll be perfect." She moved off into the changing room before Naoto had another chance to protest.

Smiling, Yukiko looked over the armful of clothes she had managed to grab. Most, if not all of them, were somewhat...racier than the type of clothes she was used to wearing, but that was fine by her. Now she just had to see if she could find something to make Naoto blush...

~oOOo~

Almost an hour later, Yukiko could definitely say that her mission had been a success. Near enough every time that she had stepped out of the changing room with whatever combination of short skirt and shirt she had picked out made Naoto blush and stammer out a quick approval, pulling her cap lower and lower down her head in an attempt to hide her reddened face.

Finally, enough seemed to be enough and Naoto finally placed her hand on Yukiko's shoulder and hurriedly pulled her back into the changing room before she had a chance to show off her newest clothing combination.

"Yukiko-sempai," she mumbled out, "while I'm sure the clothes you've picked out are very...unique, there's really no need for you to change the way you look. You already look very lovely as you are, that is, not that you look horrible with those on, it's just that..."

As she watched Naoto babble through an explanation, Yukiko tried to suppress a snort of laughter. She hadn't quite expected the reaction she was getting from the younger girl, though if what she was saying was anything to go by, then Naoto had also been quietly observing her for a while as well.

Deciding to put an end to Naoto's fumbled attempt at explain herself, Yukiko smiled and grabbed Naoto's hand, lacing the petite fingers around her own.

"Alright, no more silly outfits. How about we try something simple first, like coffee?"

She watched with delight as Naoto's lips curved into the first genuine smile she'd seen all day.

~oOOo~

_AN. This is something I wrote quite a while back for the kink meme. A request for Yukiko/Naoto without the usual Prince/Princess analogies flying around, it was an interesting change of pace from Chie/Yukiko fics that's for sure._

_Hope you liked it~  
_


End file.
